


Proximity

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Claustrophobia, F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: Proximity: The quality or state of being proximate: closeness. [Shikamaru x Hinata] [Mild Kiba x Ino]
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 5





	Proximity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Another small 'Word of the Day' drabble for one of my favourite pairings ^_^
> 
> Do you ever get when you're like "I know what this word means; don't I? I do!...Do I?" that's me when I work through any of these 'Word of the Day' drabbles I swear xD
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shikamaru x Hinata] or [Kiba x Ino] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Alternative Universe. Mild Claustrophobia
> 
> Word of The Day – Proximity: The quality or state of being proximate: closeness

They had an assignment to write on the 'History of Konoha Architecture' exhibit that had just opened at the Konoha City Museum, so Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru and Hinata decided they should go on the Thursday evening after school when it was open late so they didn't have to use their weekend.

It sounded good in theory but given the fact the four friends had grabbed a quick bite to eat after school before leaving, they found themselves heading for the train to the centre of the city just after five in the afternoon.

_'I hate trains.'_

Hinata ran her hands together in nervousness before letting out a cry as someone bumped into her shoulder.

_'Especially at rush hour.'_

She didn't like crowds in the open air where she could breathe freely, sometimes the cafeteria in school was even too crowded for her liking, never mind being trapped underground, in a tiny space, with people running and pushing past each other to dash onto the train before it pulled away from the platform.

She avoided rush hour trains like the plague; preferring to walk to school and staying late in the library if she missed the first train home; the next trains she could get always being packed with school kids and adults heading home from work.

Hinata felt her breathing coming out in short, strangled puffs until she felt someone grab her hand and pull her to the left.

"Don't stop or you'll get left behind."

Shikamaru gave another tug on her hand before letting go and walking on down the platform; his hands finding his pockets as second nature.

The purple haired girl blinked, trying to correct her breathing before running after the boy and through the doors of the train about to leave.

The train car was packed and Hinata felt her lungs restrict.

Someone pushed her out of the way in their own dash to get on the train and she would have fallen if Shikamaru didn't make grab for her wrist before yanking her into his chest making her blush scarlet at the sudden proximity.

"Hold onto me," he told her as he leaned back against the glass, both his arms coming up to hold her to him, keeping her safe as the train jolted into moving.

She happily let him protect her from both the people and her own rapidly beating heart.

"I've got you, you won't fall," he whispered as he tightened his hold a little.

"Ugh why are there so many people?!" Hinata heard Ino complain somewhere to her right.

She felt Shikamaru sigh. "It's rush hour, what did you expect?"

"We are going _into_ the city!" The blonde girl argued. "Rush hour means people _leaving_ the city!"

"No it doesn't Ino; it's just a time of day."

Ino cut off her answer to pull a disgusted look at an older man turning around and making an obvious show of checking her out. " _Ugh_! Do you _mind_?!"

Kiba grabbed the blonde and held her against him as he growled and gritted his teeth at the older man who smartly turned and started shuffling through the crowd to get away from the group at the Inuzukas' sign of aggression and protection.

The blonde relaxed almost snuggling into the brown haired boys embrace.

"Thanks Kiba; there are some real _creeps_ about."

"I know you can handle yourself," Kiba moved to hug her tighter. "But I've got your back anyway."

Ino smiled before the train car jerked again and she let out a puff of air in annoyance.

"How many more stops is it?"

"Six," Shikamaru stated. "But the car will empty in two."

Hinata blinked before looking up at him; noting, now that she was so close to him, how much taller than her he really was; it was hard to tell because he slouched all the time. "H-How could you know th-that?"

"Yea Shika," Kiba agreed with the purple haired girl with a disbelieving snort. "You couldn't _possibly_ know that."

Shikamaru gripped her tighter with his right arm as he lifted his left wrist to check his watch. He nodded to himself before placing his hand back onto her lower back. "You'll see."

Two stops later, to Ino, Kiba and Hinata's silent amazement, almost the entire car exited leaving four seats in a row right beside where they were standing which the students grabbed immediately.

"How did you kn-know the car would em-empty?" Hinata asked as Shikamaru leant his head back and stretched out his legs making himself comfortable. "You never said ho-how you knew."

He opened one of his eyes to look at her.

"It's the stop closest to the hospital," he shuffled again, placed his arms behind his head and yawning. "Visiting hours start in twenty minutes."

The purple haired girl waited for more of an explanation but nothing came.

"You-you just _assumed_ all those people were go-going to the hospital?"

He nodded lazily. "I made an educated guess yea."

Everyone knew how smart Shikamaru was, when he applied himself no one had a chance of out smarting him, but seeing it in action, in the real world was something else entirely, his deductive reasoning skills were truly amazing.

"Sneaky!" Ino grinned.

"Nothing sneaky about it," Shikamaru opened his eyes again and stretched out his neck. "Like I said; educated guess."

The rest of the ride was far easier as it was only the four of them in the train car but getting off the train they were thrown back into the bustling crowds and Hinata felt her nerves start to fray again.

Kiba and Ino, the large confident personalities they were, didn't think twice and simply headed for the exit while Hinata fell behind once again as she made herself as small as she could and ducked and weaved to avoid as many people as she could, eventually losing sight of her friends entirely.

Once again, when her nerves were starting to block out all sound and she wanted to scream in frustration her hand was taken, and her eyes snapped open.

Shikamaru was in front of her again holding her hand and looking concerned.

"You okay?"

She clung to him and he wrapped his arms around her like a shield.

"You're shaking," he muttered into her hair sounding upset himself. "I know you hate this. Come on the exits this way."

He held her hand as he guided them towards the exit; half walking in front of her to part the waves of people before they could accidentally envelop her; Shikamaru's sturdy presence and hand around hers gave her a grounding that made her feel more in control.

The wide-open sky, filled with bright sun and fluffy clouds, when they exited the station closest to the museum, was a very welcome sight and she could almost feel the coil around her lungs dissolve allowing her to breathe easier again.

When Shikamaru loosened his fingers to let go of her hand, she held on tighter making him move his head around to look at her, not alarmed or angry but merely curious.

"I-I didn't want you to g-go. I-I like holding yo-your ha-hand," she lowered her gaze to the ground, feeling far too open by the admission.

After a second, she felt his fingers regrip hers; firm and comforting.

"I didn't really want to let go."

Her head snapped up and she found him looking somewhere over her shoulder looking nervous but determined.

"But I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

She felt her lips twitch upwards and her free forefinger found her bottom lip as she smiled.

"You do-don't make me un-uncomfortable Shikamaru."

She smiled at him and she saw his expression soften slightly.

"I find your pr-presence soothing. I-I _like_ being around yo-you."

She waited, as from his expression it looked like he was about to speak, but he merely let out a long breath as he blinked rapidly twice.

"Come on;" he started walking in the direction of the museum. "let's go. Kiba and Ino are probably already bothering people with how loud they are."

She hadn't even noticed their friends weren't with them anymore; all her focus had been on the silent and strong strength that made up Shikamaru Nara.

As they started walking, she shyly gave the boys finger's a squeeze and she felt him return the affectionate gesture.

She still didn't like proximity of large groups of people; but Shikamaru wasn't a lot of people, and his hand was such a nice warm in her own.


End file.
